


Overheating

by sippysippy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward, Basically, Cockblocking, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Lime, lance is a blushy boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippysippy/pseuds/sippysippy
Summary: The Blue lion of Voltron doesn’t enjoy having her cockpit overheat. Especially when it’s being overheated by her paladin and the little human he had told her so much about.





	Overheating

**Author's Note:**

> “GIVE LANCE LOVE. HE NEEDS IT” -Me @ Season 6

“Now, this... this is where the magic happens.”

Lance swiped his left arm in front of the two of you while his right hand lightly pushed you forward by the small of your back. The Blue Lion’s cockpit sat in silence, waiting for a command by it’s master.

The blue paladin of Voltron was an ever consistent presence in your life. The two of you had been friends ever since the garrison, and stayed that way, even through all the hell with Zarkon. Part of you wished it HADN’T stayed that way, though, in the terms of being friends. Lance could be a bit much at times, with all the playful flirting and accident prone nature. But he was charming, brave, selfless, and his looks were definitely something to brag about. All of his lovely attributes, and even his faults, made you fall head over heels for the boy.

The problem was, you were sure he never saw you in the way you saw him. Sure, he flirted with you all the time, but he does that with everyone. He’s flirted with Allura since day one, and has shown no signs of stopping. Maybe he fancies her. You wouldn’t put it past him, of course. She was very beautiful, smart, and extremely powerful in combat. Compared to Allura, you saw yourself as a small human nobody who’s average in looks and who’s knowledge just barely allowed her to make it into the garrison. Just to add more salt to the wound, you barely did anything for the team during fights (in your opinion)! You mostly stand around and pray everything works out in the end. On occasion, you’ll help patch the team up if they’re injured. But even that job is worthless, because the cryo-pods can handle that. What would he ever see in you?

That self loathing bit of you, though, never got in the way of your friendship with the Cuban, and you planned to keep it that way. His friendship meant more to you than anything, and you couldn’t risk losing it. So, you two were currently out on a friendly outing. 

It was a boring, quiet night in the castle, and you could tell Lance was getting fidgety with boredom (he couldn’t sit still on the couch). All the other paladins, Allura, Coran, and yourself, had watched him change positions about half a dozen times. When he abruptly stopped his fidgeting, you could basically see the lightbulb above his head. The only time you had ever been inside of one of the lions of Voltron, was when your little ragtag group had found the blue lion on Earth all those years ago. Never again had you seen the interior of the powerful spacecrafts. So, being the gentleman and flirt he was born to be, Lance offered to give you a tour of his lion. Never passing up the opportunity to spend alone time with him, you agreed and let him show off his companion, fittingly named Blue.

The outside of the ship was just as magnificent as the inside. The advanced technology never ceased to amaze you. Even if you didn’t have a spiritual bond with the lion like Lance did, you could still tell the ship, was in some ways, alive. You could’ve sworn you heard it purr when Lance complimented her build.

Now, Lance was hopping around the entire cockpit, explaining all the machines with pride.  
“This here is the main window so I can see all the bad guys coming, obviously. Right here is a scanner that... well I’m not sure really. Pidge does most of the scanning. But I think it can scan for things like body heat and ores and stuff. I use it for tracking down enemy ships and scanning enemy bases.”

You couldn’t help a small giggle as he bounced around, pointing at everything he was describing and using over exaggerated hand motions to give you a visual. He slid over to a relatively empty piece of control panel and gave the top a pat.  
“In this part, there’s a fancy gadget that pops up when Blue feels like I need some help. I simply take my bayard, insert it in the thingy, twist, and BOOM. A huge sonic cannon appears on Blue’s back.” Lance spread his arms out above his head as high and wide as he could. 

“This cannon is super helpful under water, and in hard to see places. It’s basically echolocation. The signals bounce off objects and come back to Blue, and she turns the signals into a map or visuals to help me out. Pretty neat, huh?”

He had this huge grin on his face, and you could almost see sparkles circling around his head. His grin widened even more when you happily nodded.

“Oh! And let’s not forget the best part.” The blue paladin sauntered over to the fancy chair resting in front of all the controls. He made a big show of sitting down leisurely and spreading his legs wide as per usual.

“This is where the greatest pilot in the universe sits and commands the most vital part of Voltron.” Lance smirked and a small twinkle bounced off his perfectly white teeth.

You had to force yourseld not to drool at the man and let out a chuckle instead. “Isn’t the blue lion just a leg of Voltron? Wouldn’t Shiro’s black lion be the most vital part of Voltron. ‘Cause he’s the head?”

Lance’s charming demeanor instantly dropped and he slouched in his seat, mumbling things under his breath. You instantly started feeling guilty for cracking his ego.

“H-Hey! The head of Voltron might be important, but you play a huge part! I mean, without you, how would Voltron stay upright? I don’t think he’d be able to keep his balance stable for very long with just one leg. Plus, the team needs you to form Voltron in the first place. Without you, there is no Voltron.”

Lance looked up at you and a small smile started to form. “Yeah. I guess that’s true.”

You walked in front of his chair and bent forward the tiniest bit. “Don’t tell anyone this, but I personally think Blue is the best lion, and blue is also my favorite color.”

The blue paladin’s eyes widened and a very obvious dust of pink settled over his cheeks. It then dawned on you that your faces were dangerously closer then what would be considered friendly. After your own face turned the same red shade as Keith’s lion, you shot upright in embarrassment. You prayed for any sort of distraction to save you. 

Luckily (or unluckily), your prayers were answered. The floor beneath you shifted without warning, and you found yourself rapidly slipping and falling forward.

Right into Lance’s lap.

Your noses were squished together, lips brushing, and eyes popping out of their sockets. To break your fall, you had unconsciously snapped your arms in front of you to help soften the blow, and they had just decided to plant themselves on either side of Lance’s hips. The rest of your body fell into place between his legs, causing a very, very awkward position.

This was the first time you had ever seen Lance speechless.

“O-Oh my god! Lance! I’m-I’m so sorry! I don’t know what happened, I think Blue tilted her head back for some reason, and made me slip. This wasn’t on purpose, I swear.”

As you stuttered out nonsense, you attempted to clamor out of your awkward position. Bracing yourself with a knee on the open piece of chair between his knees, you grabbed his shoulder (because it was easier to hold then the chair) and pushed yourself away. Lance was barely paying attention and stared into another dimension.  
Since your prayers were answered so swimmingly the last time, you prayed the planet would crack open and swallow you up. Unfortunately, that prayer wasn’t answered.

While you stuttered nonsense as you climbed off the paladin and chair, Lance’s mind was racing so fast, Voltron wouldn’t have any hope of catching up. Unbeknownst to anyone (except for Blue of course), Lance had the biggest crush in the universe on you. Ever since the day he stumbled across you at the Garrison all those years ago, he daydreamed of the moment he would sweep you into his arms and ride off into the sunset.

Sadly, that day never came, so Lance buried his secret. He never lost the feelings, but he got good at pushing them down. At an attempt to patch up the hole in him, he flirted with any girl possible. But they were just small, harmless gestures that did nothing to soothe his aching heart. He would just admire from afar when he could, and keep his happy, careless facade up. But as soon as you stumbled face first into his own face, the facade shattered like glass.

If his brain could make sounds, it would be blaring air horns and ‘Lance.exe has stopped working’ would be flashing in his eyes. He stayed completely frozen in his lounging position and didn’t seem to be breathing.

“... Lance? Are you ok?” You waved your hand in front of his face, and got worried when there wasn’t a reaction from him. 

“Umm.. Hello? Earth to sharpshooter. Are you in there?” You lightly knocked his forehead with your fist. Nothing. Taking a big leap of faith, you scooted close enough to the chair that your shins were brushing the open portion of seat between Lance’s legs.

Lance mentally came back to his senses only to see you unbearably close again. He would’ve shut down again if it wasn’t for a light purr in his mind. Blue was feeding an idea into his mind. It was a risky one, but Lance trusted Blue’s instincts more than his own. Gathering all the confidence he possibly could, Lance turned his blue eyes to your (e/c) ones. Before you could let out a peep of apology for making things awkward, Lance took action.

Reaching forward, the blue paladin wrapped his arms around your waist and tugged you in his direction. In a matter of seconds, you were straddling Lance’s lap, legs on either side of his now closed thighs. His hands were resting on your hips, and his lips were pressed against yours. This time, the kiss wasn’t accidental.

It took a second for you to shake out of your stupor, but when you did, you smiled, closed your eyes and returned the kiss. You felt Lance smile and his hands journeyed down to cup the back of your thighs. Your hands cautiously came up to rest on either side of his neck. The neurons in your brain couldn’t catch up to the fact that this was happening to you. Lance was experiencing the same thing.

Eventually, the two of you had to pull away for air. Lance continued to press his forehead to yours as you slowly relaxed your legs so you could sit on Lance’s thighs instead of kneel over them. You were sitting on his hands, but he didn’t seem to mind one bit.

You were on Cloud 9 as Lance’s thumbs lightly brushed lines on the fabric of your jeans. It was completely silent for a minute or so, until Lance broke it with a slightly raspy voice.

“Sorry about that. I should’ve asked for permission beforehand, but in my defense, Blue told me to do it. And she can apparently be very persuasive.”

There was a slight rumble from the lion which made you smile. You shyly brushed your own fingers over the skin of his neck. A small muscle feathered under your touch.

“Well... tell Blue thank you for me. You wouldn’t believe how long I’ve been waiting for something like that to happen.”

You could feel Lance’s gaze, so you opened your eyes. Sure enough, his blue hues were watching every inch of your face. They held more emotion then you had ever seen in the man all at once. A goofy smile spread across his lips and he brought his face even closer so your noses were brushing.

“Try me.”

You didn’t get the chance to give a snarky reply. Lance was kissing you again, this time more fiercely and desperate then the last. Not complaining one bit, you retaliated with just as much force. Burying your hands in his hair, you heard a tiny growl come from the man. Oh, how you would tease him about that later.

Lance wiggled his hands out from under your thighs to come back to their original resting place on your hips. By this time, Lance was so physically close to you, you could feel his rapid heartbeat in your own chest. His nose was brushing against your cheek every so often and his tongue had long since started exploring your mouth.

You started feeling woozy from lack of oxygen when Lance finally pulled away. Giving you time to breathe, the paladin moved on to your ear, giving it a peck, before giving the side of your neck some attention. Biting your tongue to keep any noises inside, you gripped Lance’s jacket in your hands.  
The cockpit was starting to get very hot, but neither of you noticed.

There were at least three spots on your neck where bruises would surely form when you felt the Cuban’s fingers crawl up and underneath your shirt. His hands were hot on the soft skin of your abdomen, making you shiver in anticipation.  
If he was going to start exploring, so were you.   
Lance’s fingers were tracing the bottom of your bra and you had just started pushing Lance’s jacket from his shoulders when the cockpit trembled. The two of you froze at the sound of an irritated growl. Without any warning, the chair you both sat on, shot backwards and down into the mouth of the blue lion. 

The bright lights of the lion’s hangar blinded you as Blue basically spit Lance and yourself from her mouth. As you two slowly skidded to a stop on the slick floor, Blue was sitting quietly with her particle barrier up, shutting you two out.

You were both shocked and winded at the same time as you stared up at the ceiling. Lance’s bashful face floated into your vision as he helped you sit up. The two of you looked at Blue. 

“If you don’t want us acting like that while in you, don’t give me any ideas! You brought that upon yourself, Blue!” Lance yelled at the lion.

The machine stayed silent. Lance frowned and helped you stand, leaving the hangar while holding your hand. Even if the steamy mood had been cut in half, you didn’t doubt there would be similar events close by. This time though, you would make sure not to do it in the head of a living machine.


End file.
